conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ualia
Used by a predatorial species, Ualia is an under-construction language, which has been explored for almost eight years. Please view information on natives to fully appreciate the language. =Design Points= Before explaining this language several facts must be noted. *It is highly regular with nigh-static evolution. *It is designed to be as informative as possible, whilst as minimilistic as possible. *There is an emphasis on verbs. *It is a social/hunt language. =Terminology= I am neither a linguist, nor especially well-versed in con-languages, therefore my terminology will not be typical and instead have to be my own to express concepts from the language my own limited knowledge cannot supply. *Case- A case is where the person having an action done to them, doing an action, and etc. alter. *Form- Where the style of the word changes; similar to conjunctive, and can acheive effects such as imperfect, imperative or uncertain. *Tense- Provides loose-framework for time. *Timing- The detailed grammatical additions for time. *Vowelized- Where a consonnant is used as a noun, usually meaning it is 'growled' or 'purred'. *Demi-nouns- Where a verb/adjective can be used as a noun, or vice-versa. *True Nouns- Or the closest there is to irregular nouns. Where they fit into no clear prefix/suffix to indicate use. *Nat- The primary connective. It also forms the uncertain form, and tense. *Prefix/Suffix- Frequently used, often used to order word-types. Useful for inflection (see Verbs) *Affix- An attatching symbol or sound, to indicate word-type, for example the japanese 'ka'. *Defix- An attatching symbol to indicate additional information. Similar to a written tonology. *Iffix- An internal addition, for example the 'v' is the perfect case of a typical latin verb, does a similar job to the prefix/suffix but is within the word, without being a true inflection (which the latin 'v' is). =Natives= See, here =Alphabet= The written alphabet is a form of flexible runes that merge into each other, in an extreme variation of the Roman style of mixing letters to conserve space. This is because the runes are a carved script, often scrawled into wood, or thick papers, and needed as much space-minimization as possible. I will not cover anything except the cursive runes, which the 'blends' are constructed from, as well as a few of the most common blends (mostly diphthongs). A list of the commonly identified letters, please forgive my lack of pronunciation knowledge, instead relying on a phonetic romanji sound-out. *A *Ai *Ae *B **C - appears in one word as an obscurity. C is used in place of the flexic particle of the rune that appears once. *D *E *F *Fi *G *H *Hy *I *I *Y *J *K *Kh *Khy *L *Lh *M *N *Ne *Nat *O *O *R *R *Rh *Rhy *S *Sh *Shy *T *T *U *V **In some dialects V is acknowledged as a vowel. *X *W **X and W - both rare letters and in some dialects are not acknowledged. *Z *Zi Where underlined, o and i are harder sounds, t is pronounced as 'ch' and R is the vowel form. This is rather growl/purr like in sound, which can be duplicated best with a 'growl' like take on the letter, or alternatively rolling it. K will also sometimes be underlined, this is indicating it is pronounced as a hard G rather than a K - this is not a separate letter. A recurring pronunciation has yet to be identified/developed in the language. The actual symbols used for transcription, should be a line over the o, and a line replacing the dot of the i (See Latin) and an accent over the T and R. The T accent is diagonally down to the left on upper case, but to the right on lower-case, except in the 'chi' or 'ti' form. This indicates it is pronounced as 'chi' despite being written without the i. The commonly accepted vowels are; Kh, Khy, A, Ai, Ae, O, O, I, R, Sh, U, and E. **The Abayan dialect which this page will specialize in, also accepts a vowelized V as a vowel. Please note a vowelized V can only occur at the end of a word. =Basic Grammar= The basic grammar of Ualia is a touch on the ambiguous side. Taking into account it tries to keep the words short, and in many cases the syllables, and still trying to convey immense meaning, the accompanying grammar appears a bit fluffy. In reality, the grammar is a perfectly reasonable structure, and merely looks uneven with the style of the language. However, the language being also precise, has very particular word order-arrangements (perfect to the ualis mind, which focuses on link order) and also very particular use of forms. A typical word arrangement is thus; :Accusative-noun Nominative-noun (Nat) VERB (Nat) (Timer) Or, alternatively with the accusative also doing something. :Nominative-noun (Nat) N-VERB (Nat) Secondary Accusative-Noun Accusative-Noun (Nat) VERB (Nat) (Timer) :::Notice in the second sentence, that the timer can refer to either action, this depends largely on context, and the verbs in question. Also note, that you do not need an accusative for many sentences. Case As you can see the Accusative, Nominative, and to a lesser-extent the secondary accusative are noticed by word order, but another interesting set of cases to look at are the ones regarding verbs. The variative and personative. Personative The personative is the natural 'root' form of all verbs, and ends with an a'''. There are no exceptions to this rule, except within the Demi-Noun area, but that area is bafflingly irregular enough to not warrant having a personative case at all. The purpose of the personative case (and the variative) is largely to further distinct the nominative. The literal use of it is '''We or I''' performed the verb in question. In short, it refers to yourself performing the action. There is no distinct plural for the personative case, so the number is controlled by the nominative-noun, but in a singular incident (I did something) the nominative noun can be left out to make it more informal. More on creating the Personative in the Verb section. Variative As opposed to the personative, the variative means 'someone else did it' which is very generic, and unlike the personative, often comes with its nominative-noun intact. If the nominative noun is removed, it is implied that 'you' did it. The variative also comes in a singular and plural form. More on creating the variative in the Verb section. Form A sentence uses a combination of inflection, particles and word placement to indicate grammar and to a degree, words themselves. Due to the combination of methods, the language would be naturalistic. Sentences follow a causality clause-pattern in order of relevance, thus word order. This can be determined either by time, or worth, however, a typical sentence is as such; :(Informal) Ar sora. :(Formal) Ar ua sora. This sentence means I speak/say (to) you in both instances. Ar Accusative (Ua) Nominative Sora in personative case You, I, say/spea (to) Please note that not only is 'ua' or 'I' implied by the case that sora is in, in the casual version, but that the verb 'sora' includes a 'to' in it without having to put anything in dative form, or add a word. This is because the verb utilizes an invisible dative. Whenever sora appears with an accusative, it would mean speaking to. Several verbs have this, and some do not, there is no set pattern and it must be learnt, but generally it can be inferred by context and logic. Another sentence is this, involving another part (I will stop showing the informal version as well); :Ar ua sora nat :Ar ua sora nat sunis The top one means I speak ABOUT you, and the second means I speak TO you ABOUT cats (Sunis being cats). This is the first introduction of one of the dative forms, notably the 'nat' dative. :Ar Ua Ma :Ua Ma Ar Kutau :Ua kuta ar ma (nat) :Ar Kutau :I see you :I see you turn :I turn (and) I see you :You turn As you can see these variations can be combined with the earlier extensions. :Ua ta ua ar sorau nat :Ua ta ua ar sorau nat sunis :Ua sanaha ua ar sorau nat :Ua sanaha ua ar sorau go nat :Ua sanaha ua ar sorau go Evidentally, another particle has been brought into play, the 'go' dative, before I explain its other typical uses, let's see it working in these sentences. :I hear you talk about me :I hear you talk about cats to me :I turn both ears forward and hear you talk to me :I turn both ears forward and hear you talk about me :Identical to above, but with less stress on the 'and'. The reason a different dative was brought into play here, was because a 'nat' at the end of a sentence means 'and' which is part of the causality sequence. The sound of 'nat nat' at the end of a sentence was replaced by saying 'gok nat' which literally means 'Two nat'. =Basic words= ... Pronouns Verbs Irregular Verbs Questioning Verb True Adjectives 'El Adjectives -Ai'el xa'el -a'el -i'el xx'el r'el Irregular 'el Nat Nata/Natu Nat/Nato Nato-Natou Nati Slang Na Timers True Nouns Demi Nouns Grammatical Extras =Other Words= ... i'ku words -pri words -ku words -naku words Parts of the hand =Structure= ... =Colloquialisms= Due to this being an alien tongue, there are phrases and metaphors used which are not within the english tongue, and occasionally have no true equivalent. For example, sayings. I see A common english metaphor is I see - this is either saying understanding, or stating you identify something. In Ualia, this would be said as '''I smell/taste. :Person 1; I believe that animals have souls! :Person 2; I see... :Kak; Niya Kais Unis senua. :Gok: Skira nae.. In this case, a nae is added onto the end to represent the somewhat awkwardness of Person 2. However, if the translation was more along the lines of; :Person 1; You have to turn the batteries the right way. :Person 2; Oh! I see! In this example, person two is expressing an understanding of (a common) error with electronics. :Kak; Khatery't' kiyutazi ra na. :Gok: Ita! Taruta! =Names= ... =Numbers= Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers in Ualia, or from your others conlang(s) in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Ualia, or from your others conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC =Dictionary= ... Verbs Adjectives Grammar Nouns ... =Example text= =Creator= ... Aliasdefeat. Category:Languages